ASTM International's Standard F 1487 is directed to playground equipment for public use. The current edition is believed to be a 2007 version. The standard provides guidelines for head and neck entrapment which is principally addressed in the form of two tests: one for completely bonded rigid openings, and another for partially bonded openings. Tests provided by this standard in paragraphs 6.1.1 and 6.1.4 are not believed to be met by any prior art swing chair with a rigid child restraint harness on the market. Accordingly, a need exists to meet these current standards. The “standard” and “tests” as referred to throughout this application consistently refer to this standard and these two tests.
As it relates to the bounded rigid opening test, a torso probe is first inserted to see if it can be inserted in the opening in a certain manner. If it can be inserted, then a head probe is inserted to see if it can be admitted. Admitting the torso probe while not admitting the head probe fails the bounded rigid opening test.
The torso probe has a width of 6.2 inches which eventually tapers to a 5.2 inches from a base to a top. A handle is connected at the base. The torso probe used in the test does not have a round cross section. It has a thickness of 3.5 inches where it is 6.2 inches in width. A head probe has a base with a diameter of 9 inches which taper to 8 inches at its top. A handle is attached to the base.
A partially bounded opening test is performed on an opening between 1.875 inches and nine inches. A separate probe referred to as a test template with a 0.75 inch thickness is utilized to test for simultaneous contact. This probe looks somewhat like a diamond when taken along its length cross section. It has a cross section with a maximum width at a middle of about 6.1 inches and tapers to 1.85 inches towards the “points” of the diamond. The base has a 1.875 inch diameter post of 3 inches connected thereto with a base of 8.5 inches. Testing with the torso probe as done by first testing to see if the sides at a top of the probe which is a side opposite the 8.5 inch base touch at the opening when inserted relative to the opening. If they do not touch, then the test is passed. If they do touch, then the opposite side of the template is utilized to see if the test template is completely within the boundaries of the opening. If it is, then the test is failed. If the opening does not allow for that side to fit within the boundaries of the opening, then the partially bounded opening test is passed.